


Turning the Tables

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Top!Reader, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: Upon your last meeting, Alex reminded you who you belonged to. Now it's time to turn the tables on him and show him he's not the only one who can wear the pants when it comes to your sexual relationship.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> These were written out of order, so sorry for any continuity errors!  
> I got back into Stardew Valley recently, so I dug this out of my archives and dusted it off so it could live here for a while.

You took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. You felt like you looked ridiculous. You just hoped he’d been serious about this.

After your late night “hostage situation” a few weeks ago, you’d never realized how much you enjoyed being dominated. As Alex fucked your brains out, you wondered what it was like being on top. When you’d brought this up to your supportive boyfriend, he’d suggested you try it out, and he was more than willing to be a bottom for a night. He’s given you some reasonable limits and some requests and you started planning immediately. You adjusted the outfit one more time before deciding there wasn’t much you could do about it.

You’d picked out a black corset to wear for the evening. It unfortunately was a size too small, so it barely fit your body, making your breasts pop more than what was intended. You’d also picked out green thigh-high stockings and black lace underwear for the occasion. Your hair was back in a braid to keep it out of the way. Alex had really put you through the ringer when he cuffed you to the bed a few weeks ago. You’d been sore for a couple of days. Now you were determined to flip the table on him.

You tossed on your bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom. Alex was sitting on your bed, flipping through a magazine. He was trying to read more, but a full-length book seemed intimidating. He’d been starting with magazines and small articles to get into the zone. When you walked out, he quickly closed the magazine and eagerly watched you. He’d never been dominated before and was rather excited to try something different. “Hey,” he said with a smirk. _That_ smirk.

“Hi,” you replied. You couldn’t help but be nervous. Alex always took the lead in your sexual encounters. What if he didn’t find your methods as fun? What if he laughed at you? What if he didn’t like your outfit? What if he got uncomfortable? You tried to push through to the best of your ability. Alex’s eyes landed on the green stockings peaking out from under your robe. You could see him gulp as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His eyes met yours again.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” you answered, trying to sound confident. For once, Alex looked small. He always had that boyish charm and strong confidence about him. Now, he looked unsure of everything. “Are you okay with this?”

“I can’t wait to find out,” he said. His entire mood shifted. It was as if he could turn his confidence on and off with the flip of a switch.

“You’ll tell me if I make you uncomfortable, right?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he said comfortingly. He eyed your closed bathrobe again. “Can I see what you’re wearing?”

“No.” Your answer shocked him. You could tell it wasn’t what he was expecting.

“No?”

“No. You haven’t earned it yet,” you said as you strutted over to him, like a beast stalking its prey. Alex gulped and pushed himself back against the headboard of your bed. He shifted in anticipation.

“And how do I go about that?”

“Well, I think I need to lay down some rules first.” You grabbed the cuffs from your nightstand- the same pair he’d used on you, and grinned. “First rule: no touching until I decide you can. But I have a good feeling I shouldn’t trust you to follow that. I don’t think I should take any chances.” Alex silently watched you climb up on the bed. His eyes were wider than you’d ever seen. You reached for the hem of his white t-shirt and he instinctively put his arms up. You slipped the shirt over his head and then placed a hand on his chest. You pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He rolled his hips to try and find some friction against your hot core. Your right hand came down and pinned his hip down. “Second rule: you are not allowed to do anything unless you ask for permission. This includes orgasms,” you snapped. You were getting into it now.

You held the handcuffs up. Alex reached his arms up toward the bed frame. You clicked the metal cuff shut on his right hand before looping the chain through the bed frame and doing the same to his left. He shifted to get more comfortable and then watched you eagerly. You pulled a sleeping mask from your bedside drawer. “Third rule: you are not allowed to see until I decide you’ve earned it,” you said as he bit his lip. He looked uncertain, but said nothing as you slipped the mask on over his head and across his eyes. Once he was blindfolded, you shrugged off the bathrobe, leaving yourself in just your corset, panties, and stockings. The sight of him so vulnerable to you turned you on more than you ever thought it could. You reached down and grabbed him through his sweats. Alex flexed his hips instinctively and groaned. “Are you already desperate?”

“Yes,” he quietly admitted. You smirked. You shuffled forward on the bed until you were right above his face. You pushed your panties to the side and slowly lowered yourself onto Alex’s face.

“Let’s put that tongue to good use,” you said as you placed a hand on the bed frame for support. Immediately, Alex darted his tongue out and started to lick at you. You moaned as his tongue found all your favorite spots, just like it always did. He lifted his head to get deeper inside you. You replied by sinking farther onto his face. You already felt yourself starting to break once his mouth latched onto your clit. You cried out as Alex hummed, causing a vibration to go through your pussy.

It was times like these that made you realize you didn’t care how many sexual partners Alex had in the past. You were sure it was a fair amount for someone his age and he’d definitely had experience based on how good he was with you. But in moments like these you didn’t care. You didn’t mind that he’d had years of experience. He made you feel too incredible for you to give a single fuck.

Your mind snapped back in focus when Alex slid his tongue inside of you. For being completely blindfolded, he was doing well. You were surprised that he’d gotten to know your body so well. You pushed your underwear farther aside and let him worship more of you. Your mouth remained in a constant ‘o’ shape. You could barely find words as your boyfriend eagerly licked up everything you had to offer. Your moans and sighs of pleasure just egged him on. “That’s a good boy,” you said as you moved your hand from the bed frame to his hair. You pressed his head further into your pussy and Alex licked faster. “Fuck, yes, that’s the spot,” you moaned. You could feel yourself tipping farther and farther. “Alex, yes, fuck,” you cried out. You came as your fluids dripped onto Alex’s lips. He hummed against your throbbing clit again and you felt like screaming. He licked his lips and smirked. Oh, you were going to wipe that cocky smirk clean off his face. “Good boy, but I don’t think you’ve worked hard enough yet,” he said as you brushed his hair back from his forehead. He chuckled, something you didn’t expect.

“Was that not enough for you?” Alex teased. “Are you so desperate that you need me more?” You roughly grabbed him through his sweats again. The smirk disappeared and he cried out.

“I don’t believe I’m the desperate one,” you mocked him. “Do you want me to do something about this?” you asked as your fingers teased his length through the fabric.

“Yes please,” Alex shuddered.

“Then you need to keep your snarky comments to yourself,” you snapped.

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” you replied. You tugged down his sweats and pulled them from his body. You started to tease him through his boxers. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Do you want my hot mouth wrapped around your cock?” You felt him twitch under your hand as your words reached his ears.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes please,” he begged. You chuckled. Seeing your boyfriend in such a helpless state was more of a turn on than you ever thought it could be. You pulled his boxers down and off his body. Now Alex was completely naked and vulnerable. He was panting and you hadn’t even laid a hand on his bare skin.

Without warning, you reached down and licked the tip of his cock. Alex cried out in surprise. “Oh, fuck, (Y/N).” You grinned and gave him another lick. His hips bucked slightly and he threw his head back. You slowly dragged your tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. You popped the tip of his cock into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the top. It earned you another cry of pleasure from your boyfriend. You slowly sank your mouth down on him until his entire length was in your mouth. “Yoba, babe. Your mouth is so hot and wet,” he whispered. His hips twitched and he pushed his dick farther into your mouth, making you gag. Your throat tightened around him and you released him to gather your breath. You wrapped your hand around him and pumped his spit-lubricated dick base to tip. “Fuck!” Alex moaned.

“Is your mouth always so dirty? Or is all that talk just for me?” you asked seductively. Alex couldn’t even focus enough to laugh.

“For you,” he managed as you pumped him faster. You replaced your hand with your mouth and bobbed up and down on his length. Alex encouraged you with moans and gasps of pleasure as you took him in as far as you could. “Oh babe, I’m going to-“ The minute you heard those words you released him and sat back. He whimpered as he bucked his hips, searching for your mouth or your hand.

“You didn’t ask to come, did you?” you asked. Alex groaned.

“No, ma’am.”

“You almost broke a rule. Tsk, tsk, Alex. You were doing so well. I was going to reward you by taking that blindfold off, but I guess I won’t now.”

“Oh, please, (Y/N)! I want to see what you’re wearing! Please!” You’d never heard Alex beg for something so badly. He was a complete mess in your hands. You had him wrapped around your finger.

“Not yet. You owe me some more pleasure first.” Instantly, Alex licked his lips, expecting to eat you out again. You chuckled lowly. “Not from this,” you tapped his mouth, “but from this,” you said as you tapped his twitching cock. Even just the light touch made him gasp. “But if you come, I won’t take that blindfold off. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” you said as you ran your hand through his tussled hair. You straddled your boyfriend’s waist and pushed your panties aside again. You lowered yourself down onto him until he was fully inside you. You threw your head back and moaned. Alex was bigger than your previous partners, but not big enough to hurt you. He made you feel full in the right way. You started to ride Alex slowly, letting his length slide in and out of you. Every movement was torturing Alex. You could tell he wanted release. You tightened your pussy and rode him faster. You placed your hand on his chest as you pushed up and down on his hard cock.

“Babe, I can’t hold back. Please let me-”

“Nope,” you said as you slid off of him. Alex whimpered again at the absence of your warm body. “But you were good and listened to the rules, so I’ll take this off,” you said as you reached for his blindfold. Once you pulled it off, Alex blinked a few times to get used to the dim lighting of the room. He looked dazed and confused. It took everything in your body not to comfort him from your cruel treatment.

Once he gained his eyesight back, Alex eyed you up and down with an open mouth as you kneeled on the bed next to his body. He seemed to be at a loss for words as his eyes lingered over the corset that could barely contain your breasts. “Can you stand up for me so I can see the whole outfit? Please?” You chuckled. Alex was always a gentleman to you, but you’d never heard him say ‘please’ so many times in one night. You slid off the bed and stood in front of your boyfriend. “You look so fucking hot. I want to run my hands all over that corset so badly. And those stockings...” he groaned and threw his head back. “Are you wearing black lace underwear? For me?”

“Maybe,” you cheekily replied. Alex looked like he wanted to rip free from the handcuffs and pounce you. You liked being a minx.

“You are incredibly sexy and I want to fuck your brains out so badly,” he breathed through clenched teeth.

“You’re impatient. That won’t get you far when you’re under me,” you teased. Alex groaned. You could tell he was getting frustrated and needed release. You climbed back onto the bed and leaned over his cock. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes please, ma’am,” he begged as his eyes never left yours. You lowered your mouth down as Alex breathlessly watched you. You jumped right back into it and started rapidly bobbing your head up and down on his rock hard cock. Alex arched his back and cried out your name. This time, you were determined to take him over the edge. You licked and sucked at him until he was shaking from desperation. You locked eyes with him as he watched you blow him. The look you gave him drove him wild. “Oh please, please let me come,” Alex yelled. You popped your mouth off of him again.

“I am pretty thirsty. Won’t you give me something to drink?” you seductively asked as you went back to sucking on him. Alex’s knuckles were white from how tightly he was hanging onto the headboard of your bed. Finally, he felt release as he cried out for you. You swallowed down every drop he had as his body lost control. His head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open, gasping and groaning words of praise and pleasure. Once he was done, you popped your mouth off, a string of saliva still attached to his dick. Alex watched you with half-lidded eyes. You wrapped your hands around his cock and started to pump him. You weren’t going to give him a break, as he certainly didn’t give you one.

Alex couldn’t even form words anymore. Swears and mutters escaped his lips as you pumped him until he was relatively hard again. Once he was, you pulled your underwear off and lowered yourself onto him until he filled you once again. You didn’t hesitate to roughly ride him as his hard length pounded your insides. Alex did his best to match your pace, but you had more energy than he did. You leaned over until your breasts were above his mouth. “Suck,” you told him. He didn’t waste a moment in placing his mouth around your left tit.

You moaned as you bounced on his cock, starting to reach your breaking point. Alex grazed your tit with his teeth, sending shivers down your spine and to your core. He started to thrust as hard as he could manage into you, hitting the sweet spot every time. “That’s the spot, Alex. Fuck yes,” you moaned as he fucked you as hard as he could. He only had to hit that spot a few more times before you moaned out in bliss. Your orgasm tightened your pussy and pushed Alex over the edge again. He shouted your name as he closed his eyes and threw his head back again. You rode him through your orgasms until you felt yourself run out of energy. You slid free of your boyfriend, leaving a mess of fluids all over the place. You both panted and gasped, trying to catch your breath.

Slowly and lazily, you rolled over and grabbed a small silver key on a chain from your nightstand drawer. You sat up on your knees and unlocked the handcuffs that kept Alex from moving. You set the cuffs and the key back into your drawer. Alex slowly moved his arms closer to his chest. You were exhausted, but Alex looked utterly worn out. You remembered how tired you’d felt last time. It was your turn to care for him. You sat up against the headboard and stretched your legs out. “Hey. Come here,” you gently nudged Alex. He rolled over until he was curled into a ball with his head on your lap. You tossed the sheets over him and laced a hand in his tangled hair. “How do you feel?”

“Good. You’re just as fun on top as you are under me,” he joked and gave a breathy laugh. You smiled. He looked so vulnerable in your lap. It warmed your heart to think he trusted you this way.

“Did I do anything to hurt you?”

“Not a thing. You’re perfect, babe,” he reassured you. “That was incredibly good. And this corset really does look so fine on you,” he said as he tiredly brought a hand up to feel the material. “And these stockings? Wow. My favorite color too,” he chuckled.

“I know,” you replied. You started to gently brush through his hair. He looked like an innocent puppy dog in your lap.

“Did you like being on top?” he asked as he closed his eyes. You thought for a moment.

“Yes. It’s a nice change. But I still like being your naughty little farm girl,” you replied. There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked up at you.

“I like dominating you, too,” he said. “Come down here. I wanna hear your heartbeat,” he sleepily asked. You giggled and obliged. You unhooked the back of your corset and tossed it to the side of the bed. You shimmied down until you lied down beside Alex. He placed his head onto your chest and smiled when he found his favorite spot. He looked so at peace, so happy. Your heartbeat picked up. You smiled at his boyish innocence.

“Goodnight, my jock,” you said as you kissed the top of his head. He hummed in response to your kiss.

“Goodnight, my farm girl.” You were just about to fall asleep when you heard Alex mumble something. “This was fun, but just wait until Spirit's Eve. I've got a challenge I know you won't refuse,” he muttered. You shifted and smirked as the words went through your whole body. All you could dream about was whatever Alex could possibly have in store. You started counting down the minutes until Spirit's Eve would arrive.


End file.
